1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic development systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a prototyping interfacing system for use with a personal computer to test and evaluate electronic circuits.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is now common to utilize personal computers in the design and testing of electronic circuits. For example, multi-purpose input-output data acquisition cards (MIO) are available from companies like National Instruments Corporation, Austin, Tex. These cards plug into an expansion slot of a personal computer and come bundled with software which enables the computer to function as virtual test equipment. For example, the LabVIEW software from National Instruments Corporation emulates a voltmeter and an oscilloscope and can be programmed to perform some signal processing.
At present, there is no standard way to connect a DAQ to a prototype circuit for testing and evaluation. Moreover, the presently available MIO not provide or emulate waveform function generators of fully featured digital multimeters.